beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Critical Libra C:B
This is a balance type bey that belongs to Duskinoirgull22. This bey has 4 modes. This bey is of the light and dark elements. Launcher: Hell (String Launcher) This launcher can only work on Libra, Libra II and Gull. This string launcher is strong. Facebolt: Libra This facebot depicts Libra, one of the 88 constellations in space, Libra is the scales that are held by virgo in greek mythology. The background is black and the picture of Libra is purple. Energy Ring: Libra This is almost the exact same as the original Libra Energy Ring except it has 3 blades coming out from the side and only fits the critical wheel. Fusion Wheel: Critical This wheel (as you may think) originally fits the Libra 2 energy ring.This wheel has spikes coming out of one thrid of the wheel, a flame like design on the other fourth, and a brick like design on the last third, this Fusion Wheel is like no other becuase each one of the designs can spread all around the wheel.This Fusion Wheel is extremely heavy. Tip: C:B (Critical Blow) This tip is a WB tip in wich the bottom is flat with a tiny metal spike in the middle. This tip is great for stamina costumizations becuase of the spike. Yet it can switch from attack to defence to stamina at ease. Mode Changes Peace Mode: This is the beys normal mode and is when its in balance mode, you can tell its in this mode becuase none of the designs are all around the Fusion wheel. Wall Mode: This is when the brick design covers the fusion wheel.This is meant for extreme defence, when this happens the bey stays in the middle of the stadium until the mode is changed. Critical Mode:In this mode the spikes go all around the fusion wheel, this is great for attack and can easily break the opponents bey. Crash Mode: This is the mode with the most stamina with flame like designs all aruond the fusion wheel.This mode can cause a stadium to become completly destroyed all becuase of the vibrations, of course the bey doesnt get harmed one bit by its own vibrations. Abilities Iron Defence: (this is used in all modes) becuase of the heaviness, also becuase of the metal spike the bey stop and acts like a brick wall stoping any attack even abilities, this does not stop SPs. it also cuases extreme vibrations quickly making the opposing bey go off balance. Repelling Wind Strike: (This can only be used in critical mode) the bey grows speed building up speed around it using the wind to repel the bey, if this move doesnt repel the bey and the oposing bey hits becuase of the speed and the friction the spikes make the bey's energy will become drained. Critical Hit:(this can be used in any mode) this is when the bey switches to the flat part of the tip and puts alot of energy goes into one fatal blow that can easily crush someones tip. (when this wheres off then the tip goes back to normal). Special Move: Supernatural Disturbance This is when the bey uses its light energy and dark energy to create a portal to hell and heaven cuasing angels and demons too rush into the bey making a huge explosion of energy destroying the arena and the opposing bey. Stats Category:Registered